


Through Glass

by Detavot



Series: BBKidsWeek [7]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Can you tell that I was lazy?, Canon - Manga, Gen, Manga & Anime, Songfic, Well this one turned out decent I guess, bbkidsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detavot/pseuds/Detavot
Summary: Soma knows he is only an outsider looking into the vast ocean that is Ciel. He just wishes the boy would finally let him inside...A song-fic which uses Through Glass by Stone Sour.





	Through Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - (Free Day) Soma & our Ciel
> 
> Songfics are always the best to fill the place with words :)

[Through Glass by Stone Sour](https://youtu.be/6Keeqf5dCMw)

 

* * *

 

    Soma cried as he held on tightly to Ciel Phantomhive. He wondered where he would have been if he hadn't met the English nobleman, and he really didn't like where that thought led to. The tears streamed from his face and he held on as he sobbed for all of them.

 

 _I'm looking at you through the glass_  
_Don't know how much time has passed_  
_Oh God it feels like forever, but no one ever tells you_  
_That forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

 _'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass_  
_Don't know how much time has passed_  
_All I know is that it feels like forever_  
_When no one ever tells you that forever feels like home_  
_Sitting all alone inside your head_

 

    “It is the same wherever you go,” Sebastian had said to Agni. “Humanity, that is.”

    Soma remembered how Ciel was only a child, no matter how much responsibility was on his little shoulders. He remembered this as Ciel struggled against his hug, shouting at him to be more presentable. He remembered that Ciel’s family was dead, the previous household all killed. How Ciel, while keeping the details to himself, had admitted to being treated worse than an animal.

    Soma hugged him tighter, and took all jabs in stride. The boy was probably scared to death of being shown love, and Soma was determined to change that.

 

 _How do you feel? That is the question_  
_But I forget, you don't expect an easy answer_  
_When something like a soul becomes initialized_  
_And folded up like paper dolls and little notes_  
_You can't expect a bit of hope_  
_And while you're outside looking in_  
_Describing what you see_  
_Remember what you're staring at is me_

 

    Soma looked into Ciel’s eye as Agni was lectured. The single eye which had seen so many things, and he yet again wondered what had happened to the other. But Ciel liked to keep things to himself.

    Sometimes, that single ocean blue eye would express so many emotions all at once. Other times, Soma would feel a chill upon realising that they were absolutely blank. Right now, Ciel shouted at them for putting the Phantomhive family in danger. Soma could see the fear of his family name being sullied slowly fading in his single eye as anger replaced it. That was good. At least Soma could understand what he was feeling right now.

    Slowly, but surely, Soma was making progress. As long as Ciel gazed at him and Agni, Soma could make him into a happy child again.

 

 _'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass_  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
When no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head

 

    He looked into Ciel’s eye once again as the child struggled to breathe. The eye was wet with unshed tears, his face crimson. This child was thirteen, and he had no family to take care of him. Soma felt tears sting his eyes but didn't shed them, that was not what Ciel needed right now. What Ciel needed was to be taken care of by someone who loved him.

    And Soma did. Soma loved the little kid he had met in a street brawl, the little brother he had always wished he could have and now did.

    In the end, Ciel tricked him and ran away. But Soma, no matter how frustrated he was, laughed and drank some tea. That was more progress than they had ever made, and he wasn't going to let that tricky little brat spoil his victory. He prayed to the gods to watch over his little brother before he went to sleep.

 

 _How much is real? So much to question_  
_An epidemic of the mannequins_  
_Contaminating everything_  
_When thought came from the heart_  
_It never did right from the start_  
_Just listen to the noises_  
_(No more sad voices)_  
_Before you tell yourself_  
_It's just a different scene_  
_Remember it's just different from what you've seen_

  
    Ciel was getting more difficult to read with every new _job_ he had. Ciel had never specified what the _jobs_ were supposed to be, but Soma knew they weren't healthy for him at all. He treasured every time Ciel came to him for help on his jobs. He treasured the times he spent with his little brother, how Ciel had come to hesitantly accept his hugs and his presence.

    “They are nothing but sheep,” Ciel spat while sitting on the school bench. His expression was dark, his lips were pressed together, his eye was cruel. And Soma suddenly realised that he still had yet to see a very important part of Ciel’s thought process.

    “The most important mission is done, anyways.” Soma looked at that single eye only to find it indifferent. The Phantom Five… what had its original purpose even been?

    What had Soma’s original purpose been?

 

 _I'm looking at you through the glass_  
_Don't know how much time has passed_  
_And all I know is that it feels like forever_  
_When no one ever tells you that forever feels like home_  
_Sitting all alone inside your head_

 _'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass_  
_Don't know how much time has passed_  
_All I know is that it feels like forever_  
_When no one ever tells you that forever feels like home_  
_Sitting all alone inside your head_

 

    Agni was suggesting them to leave. To leave England, to leave Ciel.

    Soma was inclined to agree. Ciel was a difficult person to deal with, let alone understand. It would be easier to give up. It would be easy to let Ciel live his life as he was comfortable with, let scary Sebastian and the rest of the servants deal with this whole mess. It would be easy to let go of this whole thing and find something else he wanted to do.

    It was too easy.

    Soma wanted his little brother to be a little happier. He wanted his little friend to enjoy his life and accept the love given to him. Soma was aware that Ciel didn't think the same way of him, but he wanted to see the day he could call Ciel his little brother and see a smile from the Earl.

    He knew he was choosing the hard path, but he only grinned as he told Agni his decision.

 

 _And it's the stars_  
_The stars that shine for you_  
_And it's the stars_  
_The stars that lie to you_

 _And it's the stars_  
_The stars that shine for you_  
_And it's the stars_  
_The stars that lie to you_

 

    Ciel was pointing the gun at Soma’s head. His left eye showed disgust and anger. “ _Don’t touch me with such familiarity_ ,” he snapped and suddenly, a loud bang was all he could hear. Soma was lucky his reflexes were quick enough for him to put his hand up, but the pain he felt made him scream.

    “My Prince!” Agni cried and shielded him.

    Ciel… and that cloaked person… Why? Why were they doing this? Why was Ciel attacking them? Who was this cloaked person? Didn't Ciel think of them as at least acquaintances? So.. why...

    Why was Ciel’s eye so different now?

 

 _I'm looking at you through the glass_  
_Don't know how much time has passed_  
_Oh God, it feels like forever_  
_But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home_  
_Sitting all alone inside your head_

  
_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass_  
_Don't know how much time has passed_  
_All I know is that it feels like forever_  
_But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home_  
_Sitting all alone inside your head_

 

    Agni was carrying him. Agni was bleeding. Ciel wasn't there anymore. This wasn't… This wasn't supposed to happen.

    Where was the little friend who would shake his head and let him continue with his ramblings? Where was the little brother who would play his complicated games with him? Where was the boy whose eye couldn't hide the kindness and warmth in them?

    Agni shoved him into the closet and Soma could do nothing but scream.

    “I was a powerless kid,” Ciel had said once. His tone had been bitter and regretful, his fist clenched at his chest. Where had that boy gone?

    When Ciel opened the door, Soma punched him straight in the face. He felt satisfaction in his veins before everything went black.

 

 _And it's the stars_  
_The stars that shine for you_  
_And it's the stars_  
_The stars that lie to you_

  
_And it's the stars_  
_The stars that shine for you_  
_And it's the stars_  
_The stars that lie to you_

 

    “I am waiting for them to finish the job,” Ciel had stated long ago, so nonchalant about it as if he were discussing the weather and not a massacre. But that boy was gone, and Soma had never been so patient.

    Sieglinde and he exchanged stories, and Soma was carefully placed in a carriage before they began making their way into the Phantomhive manor.

 

 _Who are the stars_  
_Who are the stars that lie_

 

    One Ciel with an eyepatch, looking at him with concern and shock. Another Ciel without an eyepatch, looking at him with disgust clear in his expression.

    Soma had a feeling that this would be interesting.


End file.
